Sekali Lagi Bilang  'I Love You'
by Violet7orange
Summary: Ternyata rasanya sehangat ini, menyenangkan sekaligus sakit ya. Apalagi saat tahu kau sedang dekat dengan orang lain—terlebih itu sahabatku. one shoot,, Special Requests from Rey619.. semoga suka.. jangan lupa baca dan review ya..


Aku selalu melihatmu, setiap saat aku bisa. Dari sini aku selalu menatapmu dari tempat dudukku. Tidak peduli apapun aku selalu mencuri-curi lihat kearahmu. Apakah kau menyadarinya?

Entah kenapa melihatmu seperti morfin bagiku. Melihat senyumanmu, semangatmu dan tingkah lucumu yang tidak ada habisnya setiap hari membuat hariku menjadi lukisan indah. Membuatku melayang dan mengembangkan senyum bahagia cerah.

Entah kenapa padahal aku pernah menolakmu. Berarti tidak seharusnya aku mengharapkanmu bukan?

Namun, apa yan kurasakan saat ini?

Apa ini yang dulu kau rasakan?

Ternyata rasanya sehangat ini, menyenangkan sekaligus sakit ya. Apalagi saat tahu kau sedang dekat dengan orang lain—terlebih itu sahabatku.

* * *

><p>Sekali Lagi Bilang 'I Love You'<p>

Disclaimer — Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Special Requests from **Rey619**

Main Character : Sakura – Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura <strong>

"Sakura-chan!" teriakan seseorang mengangetkanku. Aku tersentak bangun dari tidurku.

"Tsk, kau ini, ada apa?" tanyaku kesal.

"Hehe, gomen Sakura-chan. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu." Ucapnya tak bersalah.

"Kalau menyapa harus lihat keadaannya Naruto! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang tidur?" kesalku.

"Hah? Kau tidur. Maafkan aku! Aku kira lagi ngelamun." Ucapnya cengengesan.

Aku memutar bola mataku sebal—sebenarnya aku senang bisangobrol denggan Naruto. "Na-naruto." Ucap suara pelan sahabatku membuat kami berdua menoleh.

"Oi, Hinata!" panggil Naruto ceria. Lalu mendekati Hinata yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatku duduk. "Kantin yuk! Aku laparr!" ucapnya sambil memegang perutnya.

"I-iya." Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tahu, aku mungkin bisa menghabiskan 10 mangkuk ramen sekaligus. Haha." Candanya garing—dan seketika kehadiranku terlupakan saat mereka mulai mengobrol dan mulai beranjak pergi ke kantin.

Saat akan keluar dari pintu Hinata menoleh kearah ku. "Sa-Sakura-chan tidak ke kantin?" tanyanya pelan. "Oh iya, Sakura-chan ayo ke kantin juga." Tambah Naruto semangat.

'Oh iya?, juga' batinku miris. Rupanya Naruto benar-benar lupa dan tidak ingat akan keberadaanku. "Hm, tidak." Aku tersenyum menggeleng pelan. "Kalian saja." Tambahku.

"Oh, ya sudah. Ayo Hinata-chan." Ucapnya cepat sambil menyeret tangan Hinata dengan semangat—seperti biasa.

'Kelihatannya kalian juga tidak ingin mengajakku.' Ucapku sambil tersenyum miris menatap pintu tempat kedua orang tadi melesat pergi.

Krurrrk~ perutku?

Aku menghela nafas—lalu kembali melipat tangan diatas meja. Dan membaringkan kepalaku diatasnya menghadap jendela yang berada disisi sebelah kiri. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca 'selalu begitu, membuatku senang dan sakit secara bersamaan.'

"Sakura!"

Aku menoleh malas kearah gadis berambut pirang—salah satu sahabatku juga. "Kau tidak ke kantin lagi?" ujarnya heran. "Tidak lapar?" tambahnya.

Ke kantin? Tidak! Aku masih punya gengsi. "Lapaaaar~" ucapku merajuk.

"Ck, untung aku sahabatmu yang baik! Ini." ucapnya sambil menyerahkan keresek berisi nasi kotak dan sebotol air mineral serta sebuah apel.

"Makanan favoritku!" jeritku girang. "Ino kau sahabatku yang paling cantik!" tambahku tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan lupa, ganti uangku!" ucapnya cuek berlalu meninggalkanku yang cengengesan menatap makanan didepanku. Perut, kau terselamatkan lagi hari ini.

* * *

><p>Serrrr..<p>

Turun hujan?

Sial, aku tidak membawa payung. Bagaimana aku pulang? Huh~sudahlah, aku terduduk lesu di bangku depan teras sekolah. Hujannya lebat sekali. Kalau begini bisa-bisa sampai sore aku tidak bisa pulang.

"Sakura!" Teriak seseorang, aku menoleh menatap siapa yang meneriakkan namaku dengan tidak elit—Ino?

"Kenapa?" ucapku malas.

"Ye~ kenpa kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya basi.

"Hujan Ino." Ucapku malas masih besabar dengan sahabatku ini.

"Kau tidak bawa payung? Ck, kau ini." tanyanya heran.

"Kau bawa?" tanyaku balik.

Dia mengeluarkan payung kecil berwarna ungu gelap dari tasnya—menunjukkannya padaku. "Kalau gitu aku pulang denganmu!" ucapku sambil bangkit dari duduk.

Ino terdiam sebentar, lalu tertawa hambar padaku. "Aku akan pulang dengan Shikamaru dan Choji. Kami harus langsung ke toko. Kau tahukan Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk membawa payung dan Choji? Satu payaung saja akan kurang baginya. Jadi—"

"—aku mengeti Ino." Lalu kembali duduk di temapat semula.

"Maaf Sakura.." ucapnya merasa bersalah.

"Iya, Santai aja. Kau harus cepat, nanti dimarahi Paman!" Ucapku maklum—yah, aku mengerti Ino, shikamaru dan Choji harus menggantikan Ayah Ino menjaga toko bunga miliknya.

Dengan senyum tak enak, Ino segeramembuka payung dan berlari kearah parkiran—mungkin tempat mereka janjian.

"Sakura!" lagi-lagi suara—teriakan lebih tepatnya, kenapa sih? Sebegitu menyenangkan ya meneriakkan namakku? Lama-lama aku bisa tuli kalau begini.

Aku berbalik, "Ten-ten?, kenapa?" ujarku mengernyit heran.

"Gak, iseng aja." Jawabnya tanpa berdosa.

"Kau bawa payung? Lebih baik kau mengantarkanku dengan payungmu." Ucapku to the point.

"Hmm," dia memasang tampang berfikir. "Bukannya aku tak setia kawan Sakura, tapi aku juga nebeng. Hehe." Ujarnya cengengesan.

"Ayo pergi." Suara berat membuat kami menoleh kearah pemilik suara.

"Hehe, maaf Sakura aku duluan ya." Pamit Tenten.

Neji melirikku sebentar lalu melihat kebelakang. "Ku rasa tadi Hinata membawa payung." Ujarnya. Kemudian. "Nah Sakura kau bisa pulang dengannya kan. Hehe.. dahh,," tambah Tenten—dan mereka berlalu menerobos hujan keaah pintu gerbang.

"Cih, dasar pasangan baru." Gumamku kesal. "Hinata mana ya?" aku melihat jam tangan dan arah pintu—gerbang dalam sekolah.

"Sakura-chan!" Tsk, siapa lagi? Aku benar-benar geram sekarang.

"Naruto? Kau belum pulang?" amarahku meluap entah kemana.

"Belum, nih baru mau pulang. Tidak bawa payung nih, padahal harus pulang cepat—harus jaga rumah.." curcolnya.

"Hem,, aku juga ingin pulang.."

"Kau tak bawa payung?" tanyanya heran.

"Kalau aku bawa, aku sudah pulang dari tadi Naruto." Jawabku tak kalah heran.

"Iya sih, tapi kau tak periksa isi tasmu? Siapa tahu kebawa gitu. Aku kan bisa nebeng. Kita bisa sepayung berdua Sakura-chan! Romantiskan!" cengiran.

Aku hanya bisa terheran—Naruto kau bisa membuatku bingung untuk menunjukkan ekspresi apa.

"Ayo Sakura-chan, periksa dulu isi tas mu."

"Aku sudah melihat isi tasku sejak dikelas tadi Naruto."

"Ayo, ayo. Sini aku yang lihat." Ujarnya sambil ingin mengambil tasku. Aku hanay melotot kearahnya. "Iya, iya Sakura chan. Aku hanya bercanda." Ujarnya kemudian.

Serrrshh..

Hujan bertambah deras. Hari semakin sore. Aku masih terdiam bersama Naruto disebelahku. Tak berapa lama Hinata datang, ia bagaikan penyelamat bagiku saat ini.

"Hinataa." Ujarku riang. "Aku nebeng ya—Hei kau kenapa Hinata?" tanyaku heran saat melihat ia pucat ketika keluar. "Kau sakit?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Sakura-chan, aku tak apa-apa." Ujarnya tersenyum lemah. "Na-naruto-kun kau belum pulang? Bu-bukankah kau membawa p-payung?" tanyanya melihat Naruto—aku juga ikut ikutan heran melihat Naruto.

"Hm, oh, itu, anu tadi Shikamaru meminjam payungku. Kau tahukan Shikamaru itu malas—hehe." Jawabnya tak meyakinkan sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Aku tak mempehatikan Naruto, aku teringat Hinata yang keliahatannya kurang sehat. "Hinata? Kau giamana?" aku jadi tidak tega meminatnya mengantarku—yah, walaupun rumahku dan rumahnya tak begitu jauh—tapi tetap saja."

"A-aku tak ap—"

"Hinata!'' ucapku dan Naruto kaget melihat Hinata yang pingsan. Gimana ini? Hari sudah mulai gelap. Penghuni sekolah mungkin Cuma kami bertiga.

"Hubungi Neji!" perintah Naruto cepat. Aku segera mungkin mengambil handphoneku di saku rok seragamku.

"Mustahil, tak ada sinyal." Ujarku—tak mengherankan hari hujan lebat. Aku melihat kearah Hinata cemas. "Panas!" jeritku saat memegang dahi Hinata.

"Sakura kembangkan payungnnya." Ucap Naruto cepat. Aku langsung mengerjakan apa yang ia sebutkan—lalau ia mengambil alih tubuh Hinata—ia menggendonngnya, tas ranselnya di sandang ke depan, tas selempang Hinata ia sandang di bahu dan Hinata ia tutupi dengan jaket orange-hitam miliknya.

Dengan tangannya yang bebas ia mengambil payung—milik Hinata dariku. Dan berlari menerobos hujan dengan Hinata.

Aku hanya terdiam. Sekhawatir itukah ia? Kenapa tidak meminata bantuan padaku? Sulit kalau sendiri untuk memegang payung dan menggendong orang sekaligus. Meninggalkanku sendiri disin? Bahakan pamitpun tidak!

Hmm,,

Hujan lebat..

Hari yang mulai gelap..

Sendirian disekolah yang sepi..

Great, bagus sekali!

Aku berjalan lesu ke arah gerbang sekolah—akhinya aku hujan-hujanan juga. Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Terpaksa. Menunggupun tak akan ada yang peduli padaku.

Aku berjalan, terus menuju kerumahku—melewati rumah Hinata. Kulihat disana Naruto masih mengedor pintu sambil memencet bel rumah itu panik—aku hanya melihat dari jauh. Aku tersenyum kecut. Kenapa kau mengharapkan dia Sakura? Bukannya kau telah menolaknya? Kau serakah Sakura!

Aku berjalan pergi dari sana, mengangis? Tak akan ada yang tahu, toh seragam dan wajahku sudah benar-benar basah.

Aku menunduk, aku benar-benar menangis. Sesakit inikah mencintai seseorang? Sesakit ini kau tidak dipedulikan oleh orang yang kau sukai? Apa salah mencintai seseorang?

"Hn, suka hujan-hujanan ya?" ucapan dingin membuatku mendongak ke depan—entah sudah beberapa lama ternyata aku dilindungi payung—dan bodohnya aku baru sadar sekarang.

"Sasuke?" ucapku heran.

"Hn," ujarnya seolah menjawab keherananku ia mengangkat belanjaan dengan kantong bertulisan—sepertinya ia baru dari minimarket.

"Aku antar." Ujarnya kemudian. Bukankah sudah terlambat? Aku sudah terlanjur basah. Tapi biarlah aku terlalu malas untuk membuka suara, lagipula ia bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara.

"Terimakasih." Ucapku sambil menundukan kepala sopan, saat kami sudah berada di depan rumahku. "Maaf bukannya aku tak sopan, dirumahku tidak ada orang. Aku tidak bisa mengajakmu masuk." Tambahku.

"Hn, sama-sama." Lalu ia berbalik pergi dari rumahku. Orang itu.. Ckck, aku hanay bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Aku merogoh kunci rumah disaku rok, saku seragam, tak ada? Aku melotot kaget. Bisa-bisa aku tidur diluar sampai malam. Aku mulai panik dan mulai mencari di dalam tas.

"Yeah~ ketem—hah? Payung siapa ini?" aku jelas heran saat melihat isi tas ada payung—yang jelas bukan punyaku ada didalam tas ku. Kalau tahu begitu aku tidak usah hujan-hujannan dari tadi.

* * *

><p>"Hacih.."<p>

Sial, gara-gara hujan-hujanan kemarin aku jadi pilek. "Hacih." Aku berkali-kali mengelap hidungku yang memerah dengan tissu yang aku bawa dari rumah. Aku masuk ke kelas menuju kursiku.

"Hacih."

"Kau sedang sakit. Kenapa kau masuk?" Naruto? Berada dibelakangku.

"Oh, tak apa aku hanya pi—" bukan, pertanyaan itu bukan ditujukan padaku namun pada Hinata. Aku jadi malu dengan Pdnya berbalik dan menjawab tadi. Aku langsung duduk di kursiku. Memalingkan wajah menatap kearah jendela.

"Ayo, ke UKS saja. Aku antar!" aku mendengar suara Naruto yang mengajak hinata dan suara langah mereka yang semakin menjauh.

Aku memejamkan mata—menggigit bibir bawahku. Berfikiran positif. Ia tidak tahu kalau aku sakit. Hatiku yang sangat sakit.

"Kau juga sakit, hn?" kudengar suara dingin didekatku. Aku tidak mau langsung menjawab—siapa tahu orang lain lagi yang ditanya. Jadi aku memilh untuk membuka mataku terlebih dahulu.

"Kau bertany padaku, Sasuke?" tanyaku memastikan.

Ia melirik kearah kanan dan kiriku yang tidak ada orang—menandakan bahwa hanya aku yang ada disitu.

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa hanya pilek saja." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Hn, tidak mengejutkan!" tanggapnya—mengingatkanku bahwa ia melihatku seperti orang bodoh yang berkeliaran tanpa payungsaat hujan deras. "Cepat sembuh." Tambahnya lalu melemparkan sebungkus tissu besar ke atas mejaku.

Aku tertawa tertahan. "Terimakasih." Teriakku saat melihatnya sudah berlalu hampir mencapai pintu kelas.

* * *

><p>Aku tertidur dikelas lagi?<p>

Ck, aku memang payah. Jam istirahat? Pantasan sepi. Urgh~ lapar. Tapi rasanya malas kalau harus ke kantin sekarang. Nanti saja kalau Ino ke sini aku minta tolong.

Eh?

Apa ini? Aku mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejaku. Banyak sekali. Cookies, roti, apel, air mineral dan obat flu?

Hm? Aku berfikir sebentar kira-kira siapa yang memberikan ini diam-diam saat aku tidur. Satu nama melintas di kepalaku.

"Sasuke?" aku tersenyum senang. "Perhatian sekali dia."

* * *

><p>"Ino apakah aku menyukainya?" tanyaku kepada Ino—saat ini kami sedang berada ditaman belakang sekolah duduk santai di gundukkan tanah berumput yang dikelilingi bunga-bunga kecil disekitarnya—aku tak sanggup lagi menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Aku selalu terbuka pada keduaa sahabatku Ino dan Hinata, namun kali ini aku hanya berbagi cerita pada Ino saja. Aku tak sanggup melukai Hinata. "apa aku salah?" tanyaku lagi.<p>

Ino tersenyum melihatku. "Tak ada yang salah Sakura, kau berhak menyukai siapapun, termasuk Naruto." Jawabnya.

"Benarkah"

"Hmm," ia mengangguk. "Bukankah Naruto juga menyukaimu."

"Tapi ia sudah pernah ku tolak." Ucapku tak yakin.

"Mungkin saja saat itu kau belum menyadari perasaanmu. Dan sekarang kau mulai sadar bahwa kau menyukainya. Tembak aja dia." Usul Ino.

"Kau gila?" jawabku mendelik kesal kearahnya. "Apa kata yang lain nanti. Terlebih apa kata Naruto? Aku bisa dicap perempuan plin-plan." Aku menunduk sedih. "Lagipula keliahatannya sekarang ia dan Hinata sedang dekat."

"Hmm, kau cmburu?" ucapnya jahil. Aku hanay mengangkat alisku heran. " kau ungkapkan saja perasaanmu, aku jamin Naruto masih menyukaimu dan Hinata tidak punya perasaan pada Naruto." Tambahnya serius.

"Aku tidak tega menyakiti Hinata." Runtukku sedih. "dan darimana kau tahu Hinata dan Naruto tidak saling menyukai."

"Hinata tidak pernah cerita ia menyukai Naruto—dan yah kau tahukan setiap orang yang melihat Hinata akan terpangil melindunginya." Ucap Ino terlihat ragu. "Yang ku tahu pasti Naruto selalu ada disekitarmu dan memperhatikanmu." Ucap Ino nyaring.

"Belum cerita Ino." Bantahku."Darimana kau tahu?"

"Hah~ jadi kau belum tahu ya." Ino menghela nafas lalu menghadap kedepan memandang siswa yang lain berlalu-lalang. "Kau pikir aku begitu perhatiaanya membelikanmu makanan setiap kau tidak ke kantin?" ia melirik kearahku. Hah? Apa maksudnya.

"Ia rela memasukkan payungnya diam-diam ke tasmu—saat hari akan hujan, dan kau lupa membawa payung." Ia memandang ke depan. "Ia juga diam-diam memasukkan obat dan makanan ke lacimu ketika kau sakit, menemanimu ketika kau bosan atau mengingatkanmu—dengan cara yang tidak lazim. Hahaha." Ia tertawa kemudian.

Mau tak mau aku juga tersenyum saat teringat Naruto menggunakan radio sekolah untuk mencarikku saat aku bolos mata pelajaran. "Kau tahu dari mana." Akhirnya aku sadar dan reflek berdiri.

Ino ikut berdiri "Tentu saja, aku juga membantunnya."

"Baiklah! Aku sudah mempunyai alasan yang kuat." Aku beranjak dari sana setengah berlari. "Tunggu kabar baiknya ya!" teriakku kemudian.

"Selamat berjuang!" balasnya tak kalah keras.

**End of Sakura POV**

* * *

><p>Gadis berambut merah muda itu berlari ceria, ia menayakan keberadaan Naruto kepada setiap orang yang ia temui. 'Tumben tuh anak susah dicari.' Batinnya. Tapi ia tak putus harap terus mencari dan bertanya akhirnya ia tahu ada anak yang melihat Naruto berada di aula belakang sendiri sedang melamun.<p>

'Itu dia.' Batinnya ceria, saat melihat pemuda berambut pirang mencuat keatas itu sedang dud melamun. "Nar—"

"Na-naruto-kun." Suara lemah lembut yang ia kenal mendahuluinya menyapa pemuda itu.

"Yo~ Hinata-chan ada apa?" ujarnya semangat—seperti biasa.

"Aku-aku me-menyukaimu Naruto-kun!" Hinata menatap langsung mata biru didepannya. Sakura membatu—langkahnya untuk mendekati mereka terhenti saat itu juga. Ia membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

Naruto juga demikian ia kaget dibuat Hinata, namun ia segera menyesuaikan diri dan tersenyum. "Aku juga menyukaimu Hinata-chan." Jawab Naruto riang. Sakura bertambah kaget, ia limbung—namun dengan kekuatan tersisa ia berlari keatap sekolah. 'Jangan sampai akau menangis depan umum.' Batinnya.

"Hah, maksud—" Hinata kaget dengan ucapan Naruto, saat ia membuka suara ucapannya dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Aku juga menyukaimu sebagai sahabat. Kau tahukan aku mencintai Sakura." Ucapnya lemah sambil tersenyum kecil. Sayang sekali Sakura tak mendengar kelanjutan interaksi ini.

"Huft~ s-syukurlah." Ujar Hinata menghela nafas.

"Hah?" kali ini Naruto yang heran tidak mengerti. 'baru ditolak kok mengucap syukur.' Batinnya.

* * *

><p>Gadis berambut merah muda itu terus berlari—berlari dari kenyataan. Tak lama kemudian ia sampai di atap sekolah. Dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal dan muka memerah ia terduduk di ujung pembatas atap.<p>

Ia termenung, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dan tak tahu ekspresi apa yang akan ia tunjukkan pada mereka berdua nanti. Patah hati. Sesakit ini kah? Tanpa sadar ia menangis—menangis dalam diam.

"Hn."

Keringat dingin keluar dari dahinya. 'ada orang!' batinnya. Segera ia mendongak tanpa menyadari wajahnya telah basah oleh air mata.

"Kau mengangis?" tanaynya lagi.

'Sasuke!' batinnya kaget. 'Akh, malu!' jerit innernya frustasi. Secepatnya ia menunduk

Kembali.

"Mau cerita?" tawarnya santai sambil ikut mendudukkan diri disebelahku. Dan tanpa berfikir dua kali Sakura langsung menceritakankeluh-kesahnya pada orang disebelahnya.

"Maaf, membuatmu repot untuk mendengarkanku." Ucap Sakura merasa bersalah pada orang disebelahnya.

"Hn," pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya. "Bukankah aku yang menawarkan diri?" tambahnya santai. "Kalau begitu kau jadi pacarku saja." Pemuda itu menolehkan menghadap gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Hah?" Sakura membesarkan matanya kaget.

* * *

><p>"Ma-maaf Naruto-kun, aku disuruh Ino-chan untuk mengetesmu. I-ia mem-maksaku." Ucap Hiata taku-takut. "Ka-kau jangan marah ya." Tambahnya.<p>

"Oh, santai aja. Tapi kenapa kalian ingin mengetesku?" tanggap Naruto bingung.

"Ino ingin tahu, apa perasaanmu pada Sa-sakura-chan tidak berubah." Ucap Hinata takut-takut.

"Aku tetap mencintainya kok!" jawab Naruto tulus.

"Keliahatannya ia juga menyukaimu dan ingin mengungkap—"

"HOI! Sasuke nembak Sakura di atap!" teriak heboh seorang cowok dengan tato segitiga

Dipipinya, menaglihkan perhatian Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanggap temannya ayang lain.

"Aku ngintipin mereka tadi!" jawabnya gak kalah heboh dari tadi.

"Terus-terus, apa jawaban Sakura? " tanya yang lain.

"Hah! Iya, aku buru-buru menyebarkannyaa lupa, Sakura belum jawab." Ucapnya polos diikuti teriakan "yah~" kecewa dari yang lain.

Naruto dan Hinata membeku—mereka mendengaekan secara rinci penjelasan Kiba—tentang penginatiannya di atap sekolah.

Naruto memerah dan Hinata memucat, rasanya ia merasa bersalah pada Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Dia benar-benar menyukaimu Nar." Ucap gadis berambut pirang entah telah berapa kali ia mengucapkan hal yang sama sejak tadi—haya untuk meyakinkan pemuda berambut duren didepannya ini.<p>

"Dia ditembak Sasuke. Kau pikir apa yang lebih membahagiakan dia dari ini? Terlebih alasan waktu aku ditolak dulu karena ia menyukai Sasuke. Sekarang ia bisa bahagia. Aku senang."

Takkk—Ino memukul kepala Naruto keras. "Sekarang ia menyukaimu bodoh!" kesal Ino.

"Ia akan bahagia sekarang." Ucap Naruto yakin.

"Tsk, kau ini keras kepala." Pasrah Ino.

"Memang itu kenyataannya kan." Sangkal Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Hn, aku ditolak kok!" ucap seorang pemuda dingin—tanpa dipersilahkan duduk di bangku taman tempat Naruto, Hinata dan Ino.

Semua masih bengong dengan kedatangan objek yang di bicarakan dari tadi. "Maksudmu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Hn, aku tahu dulu dia menyukaiku. Saat aku memintanya untuk jadi pacarku, aku juga ditolak." Ucap Sasuke tajam, lalu beralih melihat kearah Naruto. "Dia bilang dia menyukaimu."

"Tuh, apa yang kubilang dari tadi. Sakura menyukaimu. Cepat cari dia—jangan sampai terlambat. Dia akan pergi hari ini!" Saran Ino.

"Pergi? Kemana?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Paris!" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hah!" kaget Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan, sedangkan Ino hanya mengerutkan alis kearah Sasuke.

"Hn, ia akan berangkat hari ini kan." Ucap Sasuke berbalik kearah Ino.

Ino mengerutkan dahi sebentar, lalu menepuk dahinya. "Benar! Kenapa aku bisa lupa. Naruto kau harus cepat." Bujuknya.

"Be-benarkah Ino-chan? Sakura-chan akan pindah?" tanya Hinata yang diam sedari tadi.

"Iya, Hinata benar!" jerit Ino sambil memegang bahu Hinata. "Kau harus cepat Naruto!" perintah Ino. "Itu Sakura!" jerit Ino lagi ketika melihat sahabat merah jambunya itu menenteng tas dan berjalan kearah mereka—yang berada di taman dekat gerbang sekolah.

"Ino! Hinata!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari menghampiri kedua sahabatnya. Dia tersenyum singkat saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto. "Aku sudah izin, aku pergi hari ini. Duluan ya sudah telat, nanti aku ditinggal." Pamit sakura buru-buru.

"Sakura-chan." Panggil Naruto saat sakura melangkah beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka berada.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura membalikkan badan. Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Jangan pergi!" pintanya menatap Sakura.

"Hah, tidak bisa Naruto aku harus pergi." Ucap Sakura.

"Bukankah kau menyukaiku? Kau harus mendengar jawabanku dulu, Sakura." Pinta Naruto lagi.

"Kau sudah tahu?" tanya Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi. Kau harus mendengarkan jawabanku dulu." Pinta Naruto lagi.

"Tidak bisa Naruto, apapun jawabanmu aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan terlambat." Jawab Sakura bijak.

"Sakura aku juga menyukaimu! Kau tidak boleh pergi!" teriak Naruto.

"Terimakasih Naruto."jawab Sakura dengan wajah memerah. "Nanti kita bicara, aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang."

"Kalau kau pergi ke Paris aku tidak akan bisa menyusulmu. Aku tidak punya uang Sakura." Naruto memegang tangan Sakura yang bebas.

"Ap-apa? " Sakura tak percaya.

"Katanya kau akan pindah ke Paris hari ini." Ucap Naruto polos.

"Hah?"

"Kau mau pergi kan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Iya," ucap Sakura ragu.

"Ke Paris."

"Prft—" Sakura menahan tawanya. "Tidak Naruto, aku harus menemani kak Sasori ke Rumah Sakit hari ini." Sakura tertawa lepas.

"Jadi," Naruto membalikkan badannya kearah dimana tadi mereka berkumpul. "Hei, kalian membohongiku ya!" teriak Naruto saat melihat Sasuke dan Ino bersiap kabur dari sana. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berjalan santai untuk pergi dari suasana merah jambu-orange disana.

"Sekarang aku bisa pergi?" tanya Sakura membuat Naruto keluar dari kekesalannya.

"Hehe, tentu saja Sakura-chan." Naruto tertawa lebar.

"Jadi, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi digenggem Naruto.

"Hehe, maaf Sakura-chan." Ucap naruto malu.

"Hm,, jadi bisakah kau ulang sekali lagi ucapanmu?" tanya Sakura malu.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Jangankan sekali, setiap hari aku akan bilang 'Sakura I Love you'". Diikuti tawa geli Sakura. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama—berasama bahagia karena cinta.

Beberapa lama kemudian Sakura membatu, ia ingat sesuatu. "Wah! Aku pasti ditinggal, aku pasti dimarahin kak Sasori." Teriaknya berlari panik meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kaget dengan terikannya.

"Huh, pamitpun tidak." Ucapnya kesal.

* * *

><p><strong>Sekali Lagi Bilang 'I Love You'<strong>

**~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~**

* * *

><p>Maafkan saya Rey619 *narik-narik ujung baju Rey* ini bukan telat lagi namanya ini kelamaan. Maaf ya T.T<p>

Semoga bisa diterima dengan baik.. T.T

Akhir kata, berikan tanggapannya.. :D

Dengan meriview ^^


End file.
